Entre Dentistas, Reencuentros, y Caminos Largos
by nattgeo
Summary: "Debe de ser una alucinación, un espejismo, mi mente haciéndome una broma, o tal vez es Dios jugando conmigo. O el karma que al final está tomando venganza, porque parado en la puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que Arnold, maldito cabeza de balón, Shortman.Y no se veía feliz de verme."
1. Platicas en Recepcion

—Sí señora Smith, pero le repito, no hay lugares disponibles a esa hora, solo tengo a las once de mañana… Entiendo que no pueda a esa hora, pero es lo único que tengo disponible.

Cuatro veces, no tres, no cinco. Cuatro. Odio cuando las personas creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor. Bueno si, admito que la señora tiene ochenta años pero si es lo suficientemente astuta como para hacer que mi jefe le haga un descuento, es lo suficientemente capaz de entender que no la pueden recibir cuando se le pegue la gana.

—Bien, señora Smith, qué le parece si me deja un número de teléfono para comunicarme con usted en caso de alguna cancelación y por el momento le agendo una cita para el día de mañana a la hora que me pida —Internamente estoy rogando por que haga una cita en la tarde, cuando ya no estoy. —¿Qué le parece a las tres? ¿Sí? ¿Le gusta? Perfecto. La esperamos mañana a las tres de la tarde… De nada… Adiós. —Al fin.

Lentamente he llegado a la conclusión de que mi voz de servicio al cliente es una persona completamente diferente a mí, es más, ni la conozco. Mi paciencia se hace un millón de veces más grande y soy la persona más social del mundo, casi todos los pacientes me conocen y me atrevería a decir que a algunos hasta les tengo cariño. Realmente este trabajo me está haciendo una persona que… supongo no me desagrada.

Todo comenzó el día que Big Bob me presionó para que consiguiera un trabajo, aunque estaba en la escuela para él no era suficiente y prácticamente me ordeno que trabajara en las bodegas del Emporio de Localizadores (donde ahora solo vende celulares y esas cosas) y me pagaría con un poco de dinero. Como estaba claro, decline su maravillosa oferta ya que preferiría ahogarme con mi propio vomito antes de trabajar en el emporio, le dije que gracias, pero no gracias, yo encontraría la manera de estudiar y trabajar, aunque fuera solo medio tiempo.

En realidad, no me había llamado antes la atención empezar a trabajar, pero al pasar de los años empecé a necesitar cosas que ni Bob o Miriam me regalarían. Entonces lo tome como una oportunidad y me propuse encontrar un trabajo para las vacaciones. El cual encontré exitosamente.

Soy recepcionista en un consultorio dental, aquel en el que alguna vez fue mi verdugo y permitió que grabara esa cinta. Mi jefe es la persona más relajada y buena onda que existe, además de todo es muy paciente conmigo. Hicimos química casi instantáneamente y al final llegamos al acuerdo en el que yo trabajaría por las mañanas y podría ir a la escuela por las tardes. Él por su parte me daría la libertad de faltar y hacer mi tarea en el consultorio de ser necesario. ¿Ven? Relajado.

El punto es que ya llevo ocho meses trabajando aquí y como para cualquier persona de diecinueve años eso es bastante tiempo. Mi escuela es flexible y está en la parte más activa de la ciudad, casi en el centro de Hillwood y eso es un decir, porque, aunque no parezca, Hillwood es bastante grande, una ciudad tranquila, un tanto aburrida, pero grande. Hago casi veinte minutos de mi casa al trabajo (bendito sea Uber) y diez minutos de mi trabajo a la escuela. Fácil.

Aunque la verdad es que la ciudad sí ha cambiado un poco. Supongo que sucumbió a los efectos del tiempo, como todos los que habitamos la ciudad. Los amigos que alguna vez tuve hoy rara vez los veo. Gracias a mi vida tan agitada a penas me da tiempo para ver alguna serie en Netflix. Con la única que conservo contacto es con la buena y confiable phebs. Pheobe es y será siempre mi mejor amiga, y aunque casi no nos vemos puedo asegurar que nuestra amistad sigue fuerte, nos mandamos mensajes casi a diario y cuando podemos nos vemos para comer. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros, he perdido el rastro de la mayoría, a algunos aun los miro pasando por la calle, pero fingimos no conocernos, o simplemente saludamos con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Con eso es más que suficiente para continuar con tu camino. Mientras pasa el tiempo te vas dando cuenta que cada vez es más fácil sujetarte a los recuerdos y que solo cada cierto tiempo te puedes dar la oportunidad de sentir nostalgia por los…

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Y claro, como es costumbre, me interrumpe el timbre del teléfono, mi eterno némesis.

—Buenos días, consultorio dental. —De verdad ¿Quién demonios soy? —Sí, permítame… tiene cita a las dos de la tarde… de nada. —Y así hasta la eternidad.

El día de hoy Betty me pidió cubrir unas horas de su turno, Betty es la otra chica, que cubre el horario de la tarde, como no tengo clases durante esas horas porque mi maestra se rompió la pierna no veo ningún problema con cubrirla. No conozco mucho a Betty puesto que no coincidimos a causa de nuestros horarios, pero cada tanto me deja notitas en la agenda y así hemos logrado entablar una clase extraña de amistad. Así que claro que le voy a ayudar. Primero iría a la escuela unas horas y regresaría para acabar su turno. Y así lo hice.

Fui a mi escuela a lidiar con esas primeras horas de clase, y me prepare para regresarme al consultorio. Realmente no me molesta venir a la escuela. Amo mi carrera, una licenciatura en literatura es lo único claro que veo en mi futuro. Me gusta mi escuela y gracias a Dios no me he topado a ningún ex compañero aun, pero sobre todo estoy agradecida de no habérmelo topado a él.

Llegó de nuevo al consultorio y tomo mi lugar usual. Si debo confesar algo es que la realidad acepte cubrir a Betty, claro, impulsada por hacerle el favor, pero sobre todo para calmar mi curiosidad. Será interesante ver y poder conocer a esas personas a las cuales les hago cita, pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de ver. El poder al fin ver el rostro de esas personas que solo conozco por teléfono, me será una experiencia totalmente nueva.

Me distraigo para observar el nombre del paciente que debe de estar adentro con el dentista, pero al momento de leer su nombre siento mis piernas congelar, mi aliento quedar atrapado en mi garganta, mis labios secarse, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza como si de repente necesitara despertar. Porque definitivamente esto no puede estar pasando. Se lee 'Gertrude Shortman'. La abuela. Llevo años evitando a la familia Shortman como para que todo mi trabajo se vaya a la basura en un momento. Estoy plenamente segura que yo no hice esa cita, y también estoy segura de que no estaba antes de irme el día de hoy. De haberla hecho yo jamás hubiera accedido a ayudarle a Betty, con la pena, pero yo no firmé para esto.

Al parecer ya lleva tiempo adentro y no le falta mucho para salir. Intento calmarme tratando de buscar claridad y sentido a esto. La señora debe de tener más de noventa años, o una cosa así. ¿Qué tan probable es que recuerde a una niña de nueve años vestida de rosa con un moño gigante en la cabeza quien coincidentemente molestaba a su nieto sin cesar día y noche sin piedad? Por supuesto que no es nada probable… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Esa familia sabría quién soy aun si me cambiara el nombre y me hiciera un chico trans. Entonces comienzo a hiperventilar de nuevo. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Y luego casi me desmayo.

Debe de ser una alucinación, un espejismo, mi mente haciéndome una broma, o tal vez es Dios jugando conmigo. O el karma que al final está tomando venganza, porque parado en la puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que Arnold, maldito cabeza de balón, Shortman.

Y no se veía feliz de verme.

No lo culpo la verdad, esto es exactamente lo que quería evitar, mi evasión no era por mi bien, no… bueno sí un poco, sí. Pero también protegía al chico. Tener que volver a ver a la persona que hizo tu vida un infierno no debe de ser nada fácil. Y por mi parte ya era demasiado tarde para disculparme con el tipo, ese tren había salido hace muchísimos años, hacerlo en estos momentos sería sumamente extraño e incómodo para el sujeto, y ya lo he hecho pasar por demasiado. He evitado este momento desde que salí de la escuela primaria. Durante el quinto grado el idiota de Harold tomó mi pequeño libro rosa y leyó frente a todos los poemas que había escrito, incluyendo los que hablaban de Arnold y tenían su nombre escrito bien grande. Después de ese momento todo resulto dolorosamente obvio. Se dio cuenta de que mi confesión en FTI no fue para nada el calor del momento y que en efecto estaba demente. Luego de eso me aleje completamente y evite cualquier contacto con él a toda costa… hasta ahora.

Por al menos dos segundos pensé que no me reconocería, quiero decir, sé que es difícil olvidar a alguien como yo, pero vamos, ya no visto toda de rosa, me veo más decente en estos días y ya no uso mi moño gigante, pero, aun así, aun después de mi transformación extrema (para nada extrema) puedo ver esos ojos llenos de reconocimiento y eso mandó señales a mi mano para golpearme fuertemente la frente. Al diablo el pasado y la nostalgia, al diablo los viejos amigos. De ninguna manera Arnold Shortman podía estar frente a mí, en un consultorio dental, que por cierto es el lugar donde trabajo forzosamente por lo menos durante tres horas más. Esto no me puede pasar a mí.

El pobre tipo seguramente cree que sigo obsesionada por él. Y de ninguna manera es así. Bueno, no tanto. Me han gustado otros, aparte de Arnold, de eso no hay la menor duda. Pero la verdad es que él siempre está presente en mi memoria. No como alguien ´real´. Es más como una figura abstracta con el cual comparo a cada uno de ellos. Ahí está Arnold, en lo más profundo de mi melancolía, en el lugar más hondo de mi corazón. Ahí es donde guardo su recuerdo y estoy segura que siempre lo tendré. Pero eso no quiere decir que me desviva por el sujeto, es solo eso, un recuerdo, presente, pero al final un recuerdo.

Y aquí nos encontramos, mirándonos como idiotas, indecisos por saber si vamos a jugar a no reconocernos. Aunque la verdad es que ya es tarde para eso, se nota a kilómetros que sabemos quiénes somos, a pesar de que él quiera fingir que no. Por el amor de Dios, molestaba al chico todo el tiempo, ¿Quién podría olvidar algo así? Pobre. De verdad me siento mal por él. No puedo seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Me fuerzo a salir de mi introspección al escuchar su carraspeo.

—Hola —Saluda incómodo.

—Hola, buenas tardes. —Juro que los saludos salen automáticamente de mi ser cuando me encuentro en el consultorio.

Sin decir una palabra más toma asiento en una silla cerca del escritorio y más rápido de lo que puedo decir 'criminal', saca su celular y empieza a hacer algo con él, no sé si a mandar un mensaje o a ver videos, o qué, pero algo se pone a hacer.

Por lo tanto, ya puedo voltear libremente a mi escritorio, ya segura que no va a hacer ningún tipo de conversación, cuando se ponen a usar el celular es definitivo que no me van a hacer platica. Entonces me dispongo a seguir adelantando tarea, sé que me lo agradeceré más adelante. Aprovecho este momento para analizar lo que está pasando. Sabía que este día llegaría, no quería, pero sabía que llegaría. No puedo estar huyendo de él por siempre, de todas las situaciones posibles, nunca, jamás me imagine que sería de esta manera. Imaginaba que tal vez, cuando fuéramos mayores seriamos capaces de ver el pasado con añoranza y melancolía, y extrañaríamos esos días, le pediría perdón, él me diría que no había problema, que me perdonaba, lloraríamos, nos reiríamos, y todos felices. Se iría con su hermosa esposa e hijos y yo seguiría viajando por el mundo, tal vez escribiendo o encerrada en una isla, ermitaña, lejos de la sociedad. Un final feliz. Pero claramente el destino me tenía preparado algo diferente, como casi siempre.

No voy a mentir, ni me voy a engañar. No he estado del todo desconectada de él. Muy rara vez, en esas noches que no tengo sueño y me pongo a pensar en tonterías, lo busco en Facebook para saber cómo está. Gracias a eso he logrado informarme de ciertas cosas, como que está estudiando psicología en una universidad cerca de su casa, está interesado en la música, y creo que tiene una banda junto con Gerald, que sigue siendo su mejor amigo. El dato que ha logrado sobresalir por sobre todos es el de que tiene una relación. Miré fotos de ellos, se ven asquerosamente felices. Ella no es bonita, pero tampoco es fea, aunque lo importante es que se ven contentos. Parece que ya llevan bastante tiempo juntos. Me agrada. Si alguien merece ser feliz en este mundo, ese sería Arnold. Sin duda. El buen cabeza de balón. Los años le han sentado bien y ahora se ve aún más guapo. Su atractivo me resulta un poco intimidante pero tal vez soy yo que solo lo ve cómo el hombre más guapo del mundo.

Mis memorias viajan a una cena con Pheobe, estaba hablando con ella sobre Arnold, de las pocas veces que lo he hecho, y le dije que guardo mucha culpa por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, por ese entonces soñaba mucho con él, y soñaba que intentaba encontrarlo para disculparme, jamás olvidare lo que me dijo Pheobe, "Helga, creo que te preocupas por nada. Tenían nueve años, no creo que pueda seguir enojado por eso… y si sigue enojado, entonces el que está mal es él por guardarle rencor a una niña que todo lo que quería era un poco de su amor y lo adoraba inmensamente. Así que si lo llegas a ver en la calle solo salúdale, no hagas de esto algo grande y deja que todo fluya."

En su momento me dio mucho valor, y hasta deseaba encontrármelo… pero con el tiempo el valor le fue dando cabida al temor hasta desaparecer por completo…y henos aquí.

—¿Sabes si le falta mucho para salir?— Interrumpiendo mis dilemas mentales. Como toda su vida.

—¿Quién? —De verdad podría golpearme en este mismo momento por hacer la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

—Mi abuela, Gertrude Shortman.

—Ah, sí, sí, sí, claro, perdón, le deben de faltar solo veinte minutos. —Y con eso dicho, volvió a su celular. Con una mirada perdida en la nada.

No sé si su reacción se deba a que era obvio que preguntaba por su abuela, la única paciente adentro con el dentista, o la falta de reconocimiento a su abuela. Arnold Shortman siempre se las ingenia para jugar con mi mente, o para ponerme a pensar cosas estúpidas. O tal vez sea solo yo que sobre analizo las cosas. Me voy por la tercera opción.

—¿Has seguido en contacto con alguien del salón?

Verán, esta es la cosa con Arnold Shortman. Nunca se sabe cuál será su siguiente paso. Yo daba por sentado después de esa horrible mini conversación que sería lo último que me diría hasta que saliera Gertie, pero al parecer él tenía algo diferente en mente. O quizá solo este aburrido y quiera entablar conversación con una ex compañera. Nunca se sabe con Arnold Shortman. Y lo que más me sorprende es la facilidad con la que saca tema, se saltó por completo el protocolo de "Hola, soy Arnold Shortman de cuarto grado ¿Me recuerdas?" No, él sabe perfectamente que sé quién es, y que yo sé que sabe quién soy, lo cual crea un ambiente de familiaridad un poco incomodo, pero no hay necesidad de nada más.

—La verdad no, Arnold. He perdido el rastro de casi todos. Excepto de Pheobe, con ella hablo a cada rato. ¿Tú sigues en contacto con alguien? ¿Gerald? ¿Sid? ¿Alguien? —Bien manejado Helga, rejada, las preguntas que en balance muestran previo desinterés de tu parte.

—Espera… ¿Sigues en contacto con Pheobe? —Solo asentí con la cabeza porque la verdad no fui capaz de articular palabra ante tal pregunta, su rostro reflejaba profunda extrañeza y sorpresa, como si en verdad hubiera creído que ya no teníamos contacto y lo más raro es que mostraba interés en mi relación con Pheobe en primer lugar…—Ah, sí. Gerald. Vamos en la misma universidad, cuando a los cinco años le dije a Gerald que sería mi mejor amigo por siempre… creo que se lo tomo muy en serio, aunque claro, aún hay esos momentos donde prefiere le compañía de Pheobe.

Iba a responder con un 'duh' pero era altamente innecesario así que me lo trague. Por supuesto que iba a preferir a Pheobe, ella es la persona más interesante que existe… e inteligente. A demás tienen quiensabecuantos años juntos. Se hicieron novios prácticamente saliendo de la primaria, a muchos nos parece increíble que después de tanto tiempo sigan unidos, claro que han tenido sus altibajos, sus peleas que parecen interminables, pero, al final del día siguen corriendo uno a los brazos del otro y eso es lo que cuenta.

Escucho el sonido de bloqueo de su celular, eso solo puede significar una cosa, me va a hacer conversación. Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a platicar con pacientes esperando su turno con el dentista, doy un vistazo rápido a la agenda y veo que solo hay agendada una cita más dentro de dos horas, me preparo mentalmente para hablar con él cuando mis planes se ven interrumpidos por el timbre del teléfono. Pero si por supuesto.

—Buenas tardes, consultorio dental. —Mátenme.

—¿Helga? Soy yo, David, —Mi jefe.

Por inercia volteo a ver la puerta de su consultorio para asegurarme que sigue cerrada y que no es una broma.

—¿Qué paso David? —Pregunto un poco preocupada, lo admito. Esta ahí dentro con Gertie Shortman, eso nunca puede ser bueno.

—Cancélame cualquier cita que tenga, me voy a tardar un poco más de lo esperado con la señora… —Mientras habla se escuchan objetos metálicos chocar uno contra otro.

—¿Está todo bien? —Dije con precaución, a lo que sentí casi inmediatamente la mirada penetrante de Arnold.

—Si Hel, todo bien, solo se alteró un poco con el gas de la anestesia, pero nada grave, te encargo las cancelaciones por favor. —Y con eso ultimo colgó.

Me quedé anonadada un tiempo ¿Cómo diablos se las ingenia Gertie para hacer un caos a su edad? No puedo evitar reír ante los recuerdos propios. Un toque en mi hombro me despierta del recuerdo.

—¿Mi abuela está bien? —Ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

—Sí, está bien, es solo que tardará más tiempo con ella. Al parecer el gas tuvo un efecto bastante… inusual en ella.

Y eso fue lo único que se necesitó, ese comentario tan sencillo fue la pieza principal para que yo pudiera presenciar en vivo y a todo color la primera sonrisa 'Arnold Shortman' que veía en casi once años. Momentos como estos no pasan todos los días. Pero con todo y su sonrisa, sabía que no tardaba en desaparecer pues ya era lo suficientemente malo esperar a Gertie durante veinte minutos, ahora la tendría que esperar durante casi tres horas. Tres horas con Helga G. Pataki, tres horas conmigo. Definitivamente hoy no era su día de suerte.

—¿Tardara mucho?

—Te voy a ser honesta Arnold, estoy a punto de cancelar la última cita porque se va a tardar con tu abuela durante aproximadamente tres horas más, seguramente tiene que esperar a que se le pase el efecto de la anestesia, luego esperar a que salga de su cuerpo, no sé si aplique otra, la misma o ninguna…

Y entonces me sorprendió. Esperaba que el hombre saliera corriendo despavorido, o dijera algo como "bueno, entonces regreso en tres horas". Pero me encontré con una sonrisa enorme y su mirada fija, una de dos, o se había vuelto loco, o esto era muy muy malo. Tal vez planeaba matarme durante estas horas.

—¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? Si interrumpo tu trabajo me puedo ir al auto y esperar no hay proble…

—Está bien —Lo interrumpo antes de que el valor desaparezca de mis entrañas —Si no te molesta quedarte aquí no tengo ningún problema, además tal vez sea conveniente que estés al pendiente de tu abuela —Bien jugada Pataki, muy sutil —Cancelaré la cita y no tendré nada más que hacer.

Sonrió y esta vez no pude evitar derretirme un poco y sonreír de regreso. Nunca, durante todos nuestros años de conocernos, me había dedicado una sonrisa solo a mí y yo había sonreído de regreso. Y la verdad me gustaba… mucho.

—Bien, Helga G. Pataki ¿Qué andas haciendo estos días? Nadie sabe mucho de ti. Pareciera que te habías esfumado de la tierra.

—Así lo prefiero Shortman. Digamos que no existe mucha gente a la que le guste. Mantenerme alejada del drama es más lo mío, algo como ocultarme en las sombras y ser la heroína que nadie ha pedido, pero todos necesitan. Algo parecido a el Batman de nuestra generación si así lo prefieres.

Sonríe un poco más y juro que estoy en el cielo. Nunca había podido mantener una conversación así de ligera con él. Es relajante poder hablar sin tener que soltar insultos a cada momento.

—Entonces ¿Ayudas a ciudad Hillwood por las noches? Porque yo tengo uno que otro problema que a lo mejor necesita solución.

—Si claro —Dije jugando y un poco más segura de mí misma —¿Tú? ¿Problemas? Por favor, no hay nada que no puedas resolver por ti mismo, yo me refiero a problemas reales, ya sabes, gatos atrapados en árboles, frascos demasiado difíciles de abrir, correcciones gramaticales en exámenes, problemas que en verdad afectan Shortman. Pero claro, nadie puede saber que soy yo, me veo obligada a ser Helga/Recepcionista de día y Hellgirl de noche.

—Debe tomarte mucho tiempo entonces. —Puedo ver como se esfuerza para suprimir su risa, pero no le sale del todo bien esconder que soy una persona hilarante.

—No me quejo, a veces la gente no me golpea cuando me ve, eso es bueno.

No lo soporta más y ríe, no lo soporto más y rio junto con él. Una escena un tanto extraña pero es el momento más feliz que he tenido durante un tiempo.

—Trataré de no golpearte cuando te vea en tu fase Hellgirl entonces.

—Gracias, lo apreciaría mucho. —Puedo ver su sonrisa y me doy cuenta que la mía no ha dejado mi cara ningún momento. Siento que está a punto de hacerse un silencio incomodo así que me preparo para sacar un tema, el que sea, cuando escucho que empieza a hablar.

—Entonces ¿Sigues en contacto con Pheobe?

Me detuve para pensarlo un poco, que realmente no había nada que pensar, la respuesta inmediata es "sí" pero lo que me ponía a pensar no era en si la pregunta, si no la insistencia en el tema. Nunca fue muy cercano a Pheobe, o a mí. Tengo la sensación de que algo no me está diciendo. No quiero sobre analizarlo así que contesto con la verdad.

—Realmente nunca hemos perdido el contacto. Tal vez no nos vemos seguido, pero nos mensajeamos casi todos los días.

—No lo tomes a mal ni nada pero, ¿Gerald sabe?

—Lo haces sonar como si tuviera un romance con ella Arnold. No sé qué tipo de acuerdo tengan entre ellos, pero estoy segura que Pheobe alguna vez de debió de haber mencionado con quien pasa hablando todo el tiempo por mensajes. O a lo mejor Gerald cree que tengo un tórrido amorío con ella. No estoy segura, supongo que sí… Pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso tú no tienes contacto con Pheobe?

—Sí, lo tengo. Pero Pheobe jamás te menciona.

Eso basto para que los dos cayéramos en cuenta que hablar de Pheobe y Gerald era zona peligrosa por varios motivos. Uno de ellos es que él tendría que explicar a qué se refiere con que jamás me menciona, supongo que deben de hablar muy seguido y lo confundió el que yo haya dicho que seguimos siendo muy amigas… pero ¿Por qué le confunde tanto? Nunca le he pedido a Pheobe que no le hable de mí, pero supongo que ella sabe lo que hace y si no me menciona sus motivos tendrá… pero no entiendo bien su punto de confusión. ¿Será que él le ha preguntado por mí y ella me ha negado? Entonces ¿Por qué preguntaría por mí en primer lugar? Otro motivo es porque yo me delataría, tal vez y pueda imaginar que Pheobe me cuenta de todo lo que hablan cuando están a solas… Yo qué sé. Arnold encontrará una forma de usar cualquier cosa contra mí. Es mejor dejar el tema de los tortolitos.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu abuelo? —Suelto casi sin querer, desesperada por regresar a un tema seguro donde no tengamos que pensar mucho.

—Ha estado bien. Aún conserva buena salud, pero siente que le queda poco tiempo de vida y vive preocupado por la abuela. —Soltó suspirando. Felicidades Helga por la elección de "tema ligero"

La verdad no lo culpo, Gertie es una persona demasiado excéntrica para su propio bien, debe ser cansado estar angustiado todo el tiempo cuando el peso de la edad se empieza a sentir en los hombros.

—Es normal Arnold —Lo digo en un hilo de pensamiento del que no soy del todo consciente, mientras limpio unas migajas de borrador del escritorio —Tu abuelo ama muchísimo a tu abuela, lo más lógico es que se preocupe ¿No lo estarías tú si el amor de tu vida se la pasa haciendo locuras? —Y con esto rio un poco, imaginando a Gertie sobre una cuerda floja y a Phil abajo tratando de hacer que baje. Extraño pensamiento. Luego me llega una sensación extraña imaginando a Arnold y a su novia en la misma posición. A mi parecer Gertie y Phil son la prueba viviente que el amor supera casi cualquier cosa. Cuando el amor es fuerte, sí se puede. Por muchos años creyeron perdido o tal vez muerto a su hijo, y seguían juntos. Criaron a su nieto desde pequeño aun con una edad avanzada pero siempre uno al lado del otro. Tropezando, pero juntos. Así que cuando al fin salí del trance mis ojos chocaron con los de él y aun mirándonos fijamente logre escuchar algo que tal vez jamás vuelva a escuchar.

—La ama más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Y por ella todo vale la pena.

Sin poder seguir sosteniendo su mirada, continúo. —Supongo que eso es lo que todos buscamos, y ellos son afortunados de haberlo encontrado hace años. Si lo ponemos así no debe ser tan angustiante para tu abuelo.

—Sí, debe de ser un mal necesario —Lo dijo más para sí mismo que para mí, pero de cualquier manera alcancé a escuchar.

—Regresando al tema principal Arnold, no creas que te vas a escapar. Descubriste mi secreto, ahora, como mínimo debes de contarme qué es lo que haces hoy en día

Y así continuamos, él hablándome de su nueva vida, porque me guste o no, es su nueva vida. Me habla de su familia, de cómo sus padres después de tantos años lograron adaptarse el cambio de selva – ciudad. Me hablo de Gerald. Me hablo mucho de Gerald. La verdad ni siquiera eso me importa, por mi puede hablar de Gerald todo lo que quiera, es la primera conversación decente que tengo con él. Por el amor a Zeus, llevo más de once años deseando este momento, En definitiva, lo voy a aprovechar, aunque se la pase hablándome de lo bonitos que son los ojos de Gerald. Espera, eso no es conversación de aquí.

—Y bueno, para resumir, no ha cambiado mucho, todo está a la luz, hasta pudiste haber husmeado en mi Facebook.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para entrar en pánico porque escuche el timbre del teléfono y creo que es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que tengo trabajando que el timbre del teléfono me resulta el sonido más hermoso del mundo. El cual contestó esta persona que trabaja por mí a la cual no conozco y al colgar siento su mirada intensa en mi cuello.

—En verdad te vez diferente —Me mira claramente sorprendido. No sé si para bien o para mal. —Estoy impresionado. De verdad. Jamás hubiera pensando verte así. Eres otra persona a la que recuerdo, verte desarrollándote en tu trabajo y hablando con otras personas, me resulta muy interesante —Noté una sombra en sus ojos, pero desapareció tan rápido como la miré.

Me quede en silencio. Meramente porque no tenía ni idea de que decir. Desmentirlo estaría mal, soy una persona diferente a la que conoció. Pero en serio que su rostro grita por que lo haga. Como si de algún modo esperara que yo siguiera siendo la misma persona. Pero eso es imposible, lo torture por muchísimo tiempo, dudo que quiera pasar por el mismo sufrimiento. Ahora fue su turno de ser salvado de las preguntas que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Su salvador, el celular.

Por obvias razones retire mi mirada de su persona y preferí enfocarme en la agenda que tenía en el escritorio, no es que fuera interesante, pero era lo único que se me ocurría para aparentar distracción, porque obviamente la distracción era meramente visual, ya que mis oídos estaban bien puestos en su conversación. La cual me hizo retener mucho aire en mis pulmones al darme cuenta con quien hablaba. Ni idea de cómo describir esta sensación.

—…Sí, te hablo en cuanto me desocupe, bien, yo también. —Me miró un poco apenado. —Lo siento, era mi novia, Melissa.

—¿Novia? —No puedo evitar sentir un dolorcito en el corazón. Sé que algo se rompió, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo de lamentarme o analizar que fue, así que prosigo — ¿Al fin se rompió la maldición Arnold Shortman? —Se empezó a reír, y fue perfecto para ocultar mi incomodidad.

—No creo que existiera una maldición em primer lugar, solo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Influencias externas. —Para esto me guiño el ojo y estoy segura que no voy a poder seguir pensando coherentemente así que puedo decir cualquier estupidez a partir de este momento.

—Bueno, tal vez existieran influencias externas, pero estoy segura que todo fue por tu bien. ¿Y qué tal tu novia? ¿Cómo es? —Sabía que me estaba metiendo en territorio en donde solo podía salir perdiendo, pero qué más daba, probablemente esta era la última vez que lo iba a ver, así que debía de disfrutarlo mientras durara. Y como ya había dejado en claro, hare cualquier cosa para que siga hablando.

—Melissa es genial. Acá entre nos, tengo mucho tiempo envidiando la relación de Pheobe y Gerald. Siempre he buscado algo así, ellos son como mi modelo a seguir. Así que… sí —¿Por qué siento que no dijo nada? Oh sí, tal vez porque no respondió ninguna de mis preguntas. —En fin… y ¿Qué tal tú Pataki? ¿Algún novio que te ayude a combatir el crimen?

—Estas bromeando ¿cierto? Mi única esperanza es que entre un buen hombre por esa puerta y pida casarse conmigo, me regale pastrami, me llene de libros, y ame quedarse en casa mirando Netflix. ¿Conoces a alguien así? Dale mi dirección. Estoy aquí de Lunes a Viernes, de nueve a dos de la tarde.

Empezamos a reír los dos. Es realmente muy agradable estar hablando con él. Me pone muy feliz y me da mucha confianza, tal vez y este sea el momento para pedirle perdón por todo y así sentir que mi vida pasada ha terminado al fin.

—Ya en serio Helga, ¿No tienes a alguien esperándote en casa?

—Bueno… si hay alguien esperándome en casa… Paco —Ante mi afirmación abrió los ojos de una manera que no es posible para un ser humano común —… Mi gato. Fuera de él, nadie. ¿Qué te puedo decir Shortman? En el departamento del amor, soy más bien… inexperta. Soy consciente de mis manías, es mejor no enfocarme en algo serio. Yo no puedo buscar una relación Pheobe y Gerald. Sería una molestia todo el tiempo. Egoísta, obsesiva, celosa… ugh. No es lo mío.

—Si tuvieras algo Gerald/Pheobe, le darías todo a esa persona, incluyendo el cielo, el mar, la tierra… el mundo. Siempre has sido una romántica. Y no lo niegues. Tal vez es solo que no ha llegado esa persona.

—¿Y a ti ya te llego? —Este sería el momento perfecto para fingir mi muerte, pero claro, soy Helga Pataki y nunca aprendí cuándo callar —A demás no sé de donde sacas todo eso. A penas me conoces Arnold. Llevamos años sin vernos así que no creas que sabes todo sobre mi. —Lo solté en un tono un poco ofendido, pero realmente salió así naturalmente.

Ante mi afirmación enmudeció, llevamos halando cerca de una hora y media, falta otra hora y media para que salga la abuela, solo espero poder disfrutar un poco más de su compañía. Al no escuchar respuesta supuse que tenía que dar el tema por muerto, pero me encontré con su mirada perdida en el suelo, la verdad no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera. Y en todo este tiempo creo que ni una sola de sus reacciones han sido lo que yo esperaba. No es que haya dicho algo que no sea verdad, por lo tanto, no entiendo su reacción, solo dije la verdad.

—Debo confesar que… —Cortó el silencio con su voz casi en murmullo —Yo… no he estado tan alejado de tu vida como lo crees. A veces me meto a tu perfil de Facebook pasa saber cómo estas, ya que Pheobe no dice nada. Eres la persona más privada que he conocido jamás, una vez pasé casi media hora buscando algún dato tuyo, y lo único que encontré fue que estudias Literatura. Eso quiere decir que te gusta escribir, y aún recuerdo esos poemas de la primaria… así que supongo que… por eso… debes ser una romántica ¿no?

Bueno, no sé cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que dijo. Yo… pero… ¿qué? ¿por qué? ¿A caso tiene Estocolmo? Es que, solo Arnold es capaz de guardar la mínima pizca de añoranza o nostalgia por mí. De verdad que este hombre es prácticamente lo más cercano a un santo. Y eso me hace sentir completamente horrible. Este chico continuo con su vida, a lado de su mejor amigo, con una novia, con sus padres, con una carrera… continuo con su vida a pesar de mí. ¿Sera que me siento más importante en su vida de lo que en realidad fui? Yo al día de hoy sigo teniendo pesadillas por los malos tratos que le hice pasar, por todo lo que tuve que pasar yo, por esas noches llenas de confusión y de monólogos que jamás fueron escuchados, por lo mal que la pasaba al empujarlo o amenazarlo. Por como deseaba y añoraba una respuesta a mis actitudes, por esa necesidad de no ser ignorada… todos, menos él. Y ahora, que puede ser que no sea nada más que una loca compañera que antes lo acosaba, me pone un tanto triste.

—Hay algo que tiene bastante tiempo que he querido hacer Arnold… —Se levantó de la silla para acercarse a mí, un gesto que la verdad aprecio. —Hay tantas cosas que siempre había querido decirte, pero que jamás junte el valor, o las ganas suficientes para hacerlo, y creo que… creo que te lo debo Arnold. De verdad lo sien…

—No me has preguntado que estoy estudiando Helga. —Superpuso su voz sobre la mía, sacándome totalmente de cualquier transe en el que me encontrara.

Voy a ser honesta. No me esperaba eso, fuera de lo maleducado que fue al hacer esa interrupción. De todas las cosas que no me esperaba el día de hoy, esta es una que no me esperaba ni en un millón de años. Toda esta tarde me la he pasado quejándome de cómo me interrumpe, pero una cosa son mis pensamientos, y otra muy diferente es cuando estoy hablando con él. Y sobre todo si me interrumpe cuando quiero disculparme y estar en paz conmigo misma por primera vez en mi vida.

—Arnold, te estaba diciendo que..

—Anda, pregúntame que estoy estudiando. —Me miro muy intensamente, la madre de las miradas intensas.

—Con mucho gusto te preguntaré eso después de que te diga lo que…

—Estoy estudiando psicología. En la universidad de Hillstone. Cerca de casa. Pregúntame por qué.

—Arnold… —Hasta este punto ya estaba frustrada, no entendía el punto de Arnold. Como nada de lo sucedido el día de hoy. Me rindo. Suspiré profundamente —¿Por qué Arnold?

—Me alegra que preguntaras. —Y me dedico una sonrisa con todos los dientes antes de cambiar su expresión a completa seriedad. Que miedo. —Verás, durante mis años inocentes viví atormentado por una linda niña que llevaba un moño rosa sobre su cabello, el cual me cautivo, en verdad. —Y en ese momento, yo, Helga Geraldine Pataki me convertí en una estatua con vida —Entonces cuando mi primer instinto fue quererme acercar a ella, lo que al principio fue bien… hasta que de pronto, todo cambio entre nosotros. Me empezó a tratar peor que a una cucaracha, y yo no entendía por qué me odiaba tanto…

—No te odiaba Arnold

—Y eso lo sé. Ahora, pero por favor, guarda silencio hasta que terminé de hablar —Solo asentí porque en verdad tenía curiosidad a donde quería llegar con todo esto. —Entonces, yo vivía confundido, yo un simple mortal me la pasaba pensando y pensando qué es lo que había hecho para que esta niña me odiara de esa manera. No podía entender cómo alguien podía albergar tanta fuerza y tanta sensibilidad. Entonces, esa duda se quedó conmigo. El punto culminante fue cuando me di cuenta que esta niña estaba enamorada de mí.

Si alguna vez deseaste que te tragara la tierra, o te fingiste enfermo en la escuela, o evitaste a alguna persona por temor a ser golpeado. Si alguna vez te quedaste despierto hasta media noche recordando cosas vergonzosas, entonces entiendes perfectamente como me siento en este momento. Entiendo perfectamente que no pueda olvidar mi abuso escolar, pero la confesión. Los poemas… ¿Cómo espera que viva después de esto? Así que por reacción me levanto de la silla y empiezo a retroceder, tengo el impulso de mandar mis manos a mis oídos y taparlos para no escuchar más. Pero es increíblemente innecesario así que me aguanto. Como siempre, como toda mi vida, me aguanto, y mientras estas lagrimas pelen por salir, yo seguiré aguantando.

—Por favor no… —Fue lo único que pude decir, como un susurro, porque en verdad sentía bien triste el corazón. Porque en verdad no estaba preparada para esto. Nada te prepara para esto. Y él gentilmente se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos en las suyas. Cosa que me mataba lentamente.

—Y yo no entendía cómo era posible que alguien que escribía cosas tan hermosas y a su vez me peleaba, me gritaba, me molestaba, podía ser la misma persona. ¿Cómo era posible? Y entonces esa niña se alejó de mí. —Su mirada, juro por lo que más quiero, juro que reflejaba tristeza —Y yo seguía sin comprender… pero eso no evitaba que la mirara algunas veces, que preguntara por ella. Entonces mi confusión incrementó y me atormentó. Llego al punto en el que miré a una psicóloga. La doctora Bliss. Entendí, entendí mucho más de lo que estaba preparado. Y la verdad esa visita y esa niña me impulsaron a seguir con la carrera. Así que lo que ibas a decir, de verdad no es necesario, supongo que soy yo el…

—¡NO! —Grite, lo suficientemente fuerte para asustarlo, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie saliera corriendo a ayudarme. —¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡No! ¡No me puedes quitar mi disculpa Arnold! —A este punto ya estaba llorando, por frustración, porque no entendía nada, porque estaba asustada. —¡No se suponía que esto fuera así! ¡Teníamos que estar viejos, tenías que tener una esposa… mi isla ¡Por el amor de Dios no me puedes quitar mi isla! No te puedes meter con el destino Arnold.

Me tomo desprevenida y me abrazo mientras yo sollozaba en su hombro, quería alejarme, salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no respondían. El solo me sostenía y acariciaba mi espalda. No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto en mi lugar de trabajo. No podía sentir más vergüenza si me lo propusiera. No se compara a la vergüenza que sentí ese día en ese quinto grado. Por lo menos en ese momento estaba consciente de que éramos niños y con el tiempo todo pasaría a segundo plano, pero en este momento, de verdad que dudo que pase lo mismo.

—Te compraré una isla. Dos si quieres. Pero deja de llorar Helga, no quería hacerte llorar. Por favor. No llores. —Me susurraba esas dulces palabras mientras intentaba calmarme. Pero por más que lo intentara no podía. Todo era tan surreal. En qué momento iba a despertar. —No llores, por favor, no llores.

Pasarían unos diez minutos hasta que pudiera dejar de llorar, pero aun así el seguía sosteniéndome. Yo solo reposaba mi cabeza en su pecho disfrutando por los últimos segundos de su calor y confort.

—Por supuesto que no me vas a comprar una isla. Gracias a tu bondad me daré un tiempo para pensar en un regalo mejor. —Y con eso me separé. —Gracias. Por esto. Lo necesitaba.

—Creo que ambos lo necesitábamos ¿no?

—Qué bueno que fuiste tú el valiente. Yo la verdad hubiera seguido el plan y hubiera esperado mucho más. Pero me alegro que resultara de esta manera.

—Eres una persona muy difícil de seguir Helga. No sabes lo mucho que he batallado para sacar algo de información de Pheobe. Cuando descubrí que trabajabas aquí decidí que era momento de que habláramos. Por lo menos de que yo me explicara. Así que cuando mi abuela necesitó un dentista fue al primer lugar que vinimos. No sabía que se manejaba por turnos. Así que cuando deje a mi abuela y mire a la otra persona me desilusioné un poco. No esperaba regresar y encontrarte aquí.

—Yo no trabajo este turno. Solo en la mañana, ahorita debería estar en la escuela, pero no tuve clases y cubrí el turno. En serio que no suelo hacer estas cosas. Pero supongo que los dos estamos de suerte. Sonreí como pude y él se acercó para limpiar un poco las lágrimas de mis ojos. Su toque era tan suave y delicado. Supongo que por eso hace tan feliz a su novia. ¡Su novia! Por dios, se me había olvidado por completo, y como si su toque ahora me quemara me aleje de él. No quiero que las cosas se presten para malas interpretaciones.

Justo en ese momento y antes de poder dar cualquier explicación a la cara atónita de Arnold, se abre la puerta del consultorio y sale caminando la abuela, claro, junto con David.

—¡Oh querida Eleonor! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. Espero que el pequeño Kimba no te haya metido en muchos problemas.

—Para nada Gertie, quédate tranquila. Todo es estrictamente profesional entre nosotros. —Voltee a mirarlo y con el rostro más serio que conseguí, solté —Que tu abogado se ponga en contacto con mi abogado. —Escuché la risa de todos los presentes y añadí dramáticamente —Ah, los divorcios de hoy en día son tan difíciles. —Tal vez me dejé llevar.

—Bueno, no querías trabajar en una reconciliación. —Respondió jugando Arnold. Gracias a Dios.

—Papelería. —Desestimé con un movimiento de mano. —En fin Gertie, ¿vas a hacer cita?

—Abuela, déjame te llevo al auto. Yo me encargo de tus citas, primero quiero hablar con el dentista.

La abuela no oculto en ningún momento su descontento con la petición de Arnold, pero ya que estaba acorralada, y probablemente cansada supongo que se dio cuenta que la mejor opción era descansar un poco. A demás probablemente Arnold quería hablar con David sobre lo que pasó. Gertie solo asintió con desgano y Arnold la acompaño al auto. En eso aproveche para que David me contara lo que había pasado, pero se veía cansado así que no me dio muchos detalles. En menos de dos minutos regresó Arnold. Se acercó a David y hablaron en privado mientras yo regresé a mi lugar a reparar daños colaterales. Sé que David se dio cuenta, pero esperará a que me quede sola para hacer preguntas, que sabe no responderé. A demás ya es hora de salir. Tengo que preparar mis cosas para pedir el Uber lo antes posible y salir de este lugar. Fue demasiado hermoso y prefiero que se quede así antes de que pueda hacer algo para arruinarlo. Antes de hacer mi huida espectacular, se me acerca Arnold.

—Bien Pataki. Cita en un mes por favor.

—Claro que sí. ¿A qué hora? —Estaba enfocada en mi profesionalismo así que debía mantener todo ligero y normal.

—A la hora que sea, pero que sea entre las … ¿Qué era? ¿Nueve y dos? —Al ver mi rostro sonrió de forma burlona —Sí, cualquier hora entre las nueve de la mañana y dos de la tarde por favor.

—Aparentemente no te has cansado de torturarme

—¿Lo hiciste tú? Porque hasta hoy en día tu recuerdo me tortura.

—Debes sufrir mucho. —Rodé los ojos con ganas, para que resaltara el sarcasmo de mi voz.

—No tienes idea. Terminaras sufriendo tú también cuando te llegue la cuenta del psiquiatra. En fin. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?

—No, está bien, puedo sola. Pero gracias.

—Nos volveremos a ver Helga. Lo prometo —Y con eso salió del consultorio.

Tal vez el destino sea cruel y prefería que mi reencuentro pasara de la forma más extraña posible. Tal vez el universo deseaba que Arnold y yo al fin hiciéramos las pases y pudiéramos darle un cierre a esto. Tal vez deba de ver a un psicólogo y hablar de por qué tengo esta tendencia a hablar en tercera persona. No sé. Pero al final estoy aquí. Y estoy aquí por algo. Quiero creer que esto es un nuevo comienzo en mi vida. Después de lo que se dijo las cosas no podrán seguir igual, tal vez y mi vida dejara de ser cómoda y empezara a tener un poco más de sentido. Lo único que sé es que de ahora y en adelante no me dará temor mirar por las calles. No más miedo de encontrarme con él. Cuando me estoy despidiendo de David y el Uber me está esperando, salgo del consultorio y veo que hay una chica que no me quita la vista en encima.

—Hola, disculpa… ¿Tú eres Helga Pataki? —Bien. Al principio pensé que era chofer de uber. Pero después de analizarlo por tres segundos me di cuenta que eso era imposible. Solo con ver que no estaba dentro de un auto me bastó.

—¿Quien la busca? —Mañana hago cita con el psicólogo por este problema de hablarme en tercera persona.

—Sí, perdón. Mi nombre es Melissa,

Solo eso me tomó para confirmar que el destino me odiaba.

* * *

 _Hola cuchuritas hermosas. Pues aqui el One-Shot más largo del mundo. Si lograste llegar hasta aqui, mis más sinceras felicitaciones. No me maten. Ya sé que el final está de "¿Qué onda?" pero pues, así salió. Muy abierto para una segunda parte, tal vez. Les explico, en mi historia original, solo terminaba con una despedida y adios, pero me dejaba un sabor bien feo en la boca. No quería que todo quedara asi, entonces agregue lo ultimo ya así, de rapidito, por si algun día me llega la inspiracion y la continuo. Ya escucho a una personita en particular con una que otra palabra al respecto, pero me encanta. En fin, muchas gracias por todo lo que hacen por mi. En serio. Me llenan el corazon de alegria. Muchas gracias por leer y por todo lo que usteds hacen. Buenas vivras amigos._


	2. Pláticas en Uber

A veces me identifico mucho con esa chica de John Green, no la que está enferma, no. La otra, la del papel. Esa. Cuando fui al cine a verla la verdad no tenía esperanzas. Pero Phoebe tenía ganas de verla así que accedí. No había leído nada de John Green, principalmente porque me parece el nuevo Sparks y todos estaban hablando de él. Eso para mí es un repelente. A demás Sparks y Green tienden a romantizar todo. Así que fui a ver la película, la cual está "bien". Pero el personaje de la chica de las cejas me cautivó a ratos.

En sí en personaje es un poco desesperante. La actuación tampoco fue la mejor. En mi opinión, pero hay algo que me cautivó. Que me identificó. Todos tienen estas expectativas en ella, y se crean su propia idea. Ella dejó de ser ella y se convirtió en una especie de ser que vive a las expectativas y rumores de otros.

Soy una persona difícil. Lo sé. Lo admito. No es fácil estar conmigo y seguirme el ritmo. Tiendo a la agresión y al desinterés. Soy melodramática, cruel, explosiva y llegué a ser un bully. Lo sé. Conozco mis manías, mis puntos débiles. Sé lo que soy. Y a la vez sé qué es lo que ya no soy.

Ya no soy una niña insegura y sin autoestima que se la pasa intentando ocultarse. Ya no soy esa persona con miedo a sentir. Ya no soy esa persona que es arrogante e inmadura.

El problema aquí es que para los otros siempre voy a ser lo que era, un bully. Viviendo de los rumores "Supieron que Helga golpeó a tres chicos solo porque la miraron" "Helga mando a golpear a la maestra porque la reprobó" "Dicen que una vez Helga entro a un grupo de motociclistas y huyó de la ciudad". Cada uno creándose una idea de mí para satisfacer su necesidad de algo emocionante en su vida.

Eso es lo que Margo y yo tenemos en común. ¿A qué viene esta comparación? A que ahora tengo la posibilidad de cambiar eso de mí.

Toda mi vida he estado en la sombra. Al principio me molestaba mucho y me dolía mucho más. Hasta que llegó un punto en donde decidí cambiarlo y tomarlo a mi beneficio, como un modo de vida. Modus operandi quizá. Pasar desapercibida me funciona. Pase de ser la chica que siempre llama la atención a golpes, a esa chica de bajo perfil que nadie se le acerca no por miedo, si no por indiferencia. Así he podido llevar un ritmo de vida más tranquilo. Cómodo. Pero eso sí, quiero dejar claro. No es que me importe lo que piensen los demás, es que vivo más tranquila sin llamar su atención.

Así que ahora tengo frente a mí a Melissa. La verdad no tiene cara de Melissa, se ve muy común. Pensé qué en persona seria más impresionante. Pero no. Es común y corriente. La ventaja es que con ella puedo empezar de cero y poco a poco matar a ese ser que vive acechándome. Puedo crearle una nueva impresión y dejar ese pasado atrás. Dónde debe de estar. Solo que esta vez… no sé si quiera.

—Sí Miranda —Sé que su nombre no es miranda, pero es un mecanismo de defensa que se usa para menospreciar a otro ser, ¿Está feo? Sí, ¿Funciona? A veces, pero no puedo dejar saber que yo sé quién es. Aunque sea estúpido. — Soy Helga, pero como puedes ver ando bien ocupada y la verdad no te conozco. Así que ya me voy, no me llames, yo te llamo ¿Sí? Ok, adiós cariño, bye bye, chao chao. —Y procedí a subirme al Uber.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, María abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió a mi Uber.

—Lo lamento Helga, lo siento si te asusté. Soy Melissa Heart, novia de Arnold Shortman. El chico que salió hace unos momentos del consultorio con su abuela. No sé si lo recuerdes.

—¿El cabeza de balón? —Me dedicó una mirada no muy amigable, pero ¿Qué quería? Era imposible no recordar a Arnold. Tenía la cabeza con forma de balón de fútbol americano, por el amor de Dios. —Mira, no sé cómo diste conmigo, ni como sabes donde trabajo. Mucho menos por qué razón te subiste a mi Uber y este no ha arrancado —Le dedique una mirada al chófer y enseguida encendió el auto. —Pero me tengo que ir a mi casa Mónica, con o sin ti. Así que tienes el trayecto de aquí a mi casa para explicarme ¿Por qué estás buscando a una ex compañera de tu novio a quien por cierto tiene nueve años sin hablarle o saber de ella?

Al principio parecía dudosa, y durante esos momentos nos inundó un silencio horriblemente tenso. Y no es que no me guste el silencio, pero era el silencio, más la novia de Arnold en un auto camino a mi casa, más mis nervios. Lo cual si sumamos todo me ponía en un momento no muy agradable, y yo no soy una persona que sepa manejar la tensión. La tensión y yo no somos exactamente amigos.

—¡Por el amor a Zeus, Margarita! Contéstame que no tengo toda la noche.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —Le dediqué una mirada suspicaz, esta chica no me daba buena espina. Parecía normal, en sus ojos había un resplandor que me parecía familiar pero aún no podía identificar. —No supe a quien más acudir en busca de ayuda…

—Alto ahí vaquera. —La interrumpí abruptamente. Básicamente por dos sencillas razones. Número uno, su excusa sonaba barata. La verdad. Por qué razón preferiría acudir a mí. Una completa extraña, a Gerald, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Y número dos, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que yo, entre todas las personas, le brindaría mi ayuda? —Déjame ver si entendí. Preferirse pedir ayuda a una completa desconocida, que probablemente ni siquiera recordaba a tu novio, a su mejor amigo, Gerald, con quien comparte un bromance muy intenso en mi opinión. Algo no me cuadra aquí Maribel.

Se veía a kilómetros de distancia que Moana no era inteligente. No es alguien increíblemente simpático para presumir como amiga. Es callada, un tanto insegura y aunque no quiero dejarme llevar por las primeras impresiones hay algo en ella que no me gusta. Un je ne sais quoi que me inquieta.

—No me llevo bien con Gerald ¿Ok? Bueno, para ser precisas, con la novia de Gerald, por lo tanto, tampoco soy cercana a él. No es que sea grosera conmigo, es solo que se nota que no le intereso mucho. No somos cercanos. Así que por eso no pedí su ayuda. ¿Contenta?

La verdad no supe que decir. Pheobe, MI Pheobe, negándole su persona a alguien, y no solo a alguien, no, a la novia del mejor amigo de su novio. Eso es algo que sin duda no esperaba de Pheobe. Me siento orgullosa. Se me formó una sonrisa en el rostro que creo nunca se va a borrar. Aunque todo esto me hace pensar. Me he aislado de todo y de todos que ni siquiera estaba consciente de la relación de Pheobe con Melania. ¿Que tanto me he perdido por estar encimadas en mí misma? De pronto me urgía que el viaje en Uber durará más de lo estipulado.

—No sé cuál es tu problema Martina. Pero dudo mucho que pueda serte útil. Aunque supiera cual es el problema en sí, tengo años sin ver a Shortman. No sé cómo diste conmigo, mi nombre, y mi trabajo. Pero Arnold y yo no somos los mismos. No lo conozco más. Lo siento cariño, no puedo ayudarte.

Esperaba que Morticia entendiera mi postura, como cualquier persona normal, pero me sorprendí al encontrarme una sonrisa y sus ojos abiertos de par en par emocionada.

—Es exactamente por eso que tú eres la indicada para ayudarme. No necesito que sepas quién es hoy, me interesa saber quién fue, más específicamente… de quién estaba enamorado.

Y ahí me agarró en curva. Y al final me di cuenta. Esta señorita no tiene ni idea de quién soy. No sabe absolutamente nada de mí. No tiene idea de mi confesión, del bully, de la humillación cuando todos se enteraron… entonces ¿cómo llego a mí?

—Antes de que digas otra barbaridad Meredith. Necesito que me expliques, y me expliques bien ¿Cómo llegaste a mí? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—Bueno, Arnold y Gerald hablan mucho de ti cuando se ponen nostálgicos. Eres Helga G. Pataki, la chica del moño rosa, el terror de la escuela, su mejor amiga. Helga G. Pataki.

No pude evitarlo y eché a reír. Reía tan fuerte que el chófer se detuvo porque le contagié la risa, reí y reí con ganas. No solo Manola no sabe quién soy, o quién fui en este caso, si no que tiene una idea completamente equivocada de mí.

—Marzia, no podrías estar más equivocada aun si o quisieras, de verdad. No tienes idea de quién fui. Yo molestaba a tu novio día y noche sin parar. Ni siquiera éramos amigos, nos odiábamos —Bueno, no le puedo decir toda la verdad a la niña, tampoco hay que ser así. —De verdad soy la persona menos indicada para esto. Perdiste tu tiempo.

Se veía ofendida, como si le hubiera dicho algo feo de su mamá, como si le hubiera escupido en la cara. Se veía ofendida y dolida. Pero de verdad no pude evitarlo ¿Que tanto conoce Martha a Arnold? Saber este tipo de cosas es básico. Sale hasta hablando de trivialidades. No necesitas una relación profunda… bueno, no me hagan caso, ni que fuera experta en relaciones.

—Helga, a este punto no me interesa si fuiste su bully o su mejor amiga. —Yo diría "loca enamorada" pero allá Maritza. —Me subí a un Uber de una desconocida, quién es bastante intimidante, solo para tener un poco de información de Arnold. Ya llegué hasta aquí, no me voy a dar por vencida. Necesito información, aunque solo hubieras sido una compañera más, debes de saber de quién estaba enamorado Arnold.

Ah, ya lo reconocí, ese brillo familiar, ese resplandor en sus ojos… Es la locura. La obsesión. Sip. Algo anda mal con Magdalena. Es como verme a mí misma años atrás.

—¿Cómo diste conmigo? Según Arnold y cito sus palabras "soy una persona difícil de seguir". Si él, conociéndome, al menos físicamente, no podía dar conmigo, menos alguien que no me conocía. Dime la verdad ¿Qué estás buscando?

—¿Quieres la verdad? Te voy a decir la verdad. Estoy sospechando cosas de Arnold. Aunque no dijera sabía que estaba buscando reunirse con "alguien" ese "alguien" gracias a Dios eres tú. No fue difícil de deducir, él no es la persona más difícil de descifrar. Era obvio que te buscaba, según yo porque eran super buenos amigos. Entonces con tu nombre me puse a buscarte en Facebook. De ahí se cómo eres. Luego cuando Arnold se obsesionó con este lugar supe que te había encontrado. Esperé el momento justo para que viniera. Me aseguré de que estuviera aquí. Y así llegue a este punto. Tenemos problemas ¿Sí? Desde que comencé mi relación con él supe que había algo que no estaba bien. Hay algo que estaba en medio de nosotros, separándonos. Una persona. Un amor de la infancia.

Bien, debo admitir que ahora le tenía un poco de miedo a Mabel. Estaba loca, un poco menos que yo en aquellos ayeres, pero si lo suficientemente loca para cuidarte de ella. ¿Que vio Arnold en ella? Y ¿Por qué de la nada estoy involucrándome en su vida? Llevo años sin saber del tipo, como para que ahora le esté dando concejos a su novia la demente. Esto es tan irreal.

Ahora bien. ¿Un amor de la infancia? Solo se me ocurre Ruth o Lila. Aunque no sé que tenga que ver ellas en todo esto... ah claro, está loca, sus pensamientos no tienen sentido en realidad. Me di cuenta de que estaba a tres cuadras de mi casa. Y la verdad esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Algo dentro de mi quería seguir con Macarena y saber qué diablos buscaba. Pero es mi culpa, yo dejé entrar a Arnold a mi vida una vez más. Inevitablemente. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo.

—Señor chófer de Uber —Se que tiene su nombre, pero la verdad no puse atención cuando pedí el servicio y me da flojera buscar. —¿Puede irse derecho? Aún no quiero llegar a mi destino. — "Pero Helga, ¿por qué no simplemente la invitas a tu casa para hablar tranquilamente?" Porque la tipa está loca, no quiero que sepa dónde vivo. El chófer asintió con la cabeza y procedió a manejar sin rumbo fijo. Estaba a punto de hacerse millonario. — Malena. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Arnold, el chico más inocente del mundo, está buscando a un amor de la infancia?

—Es que no lo has visto Helga. Se la vive obsesionado con el pasado. Esta nostálgico ¿Por qué otra razón te buscaría? —¿Por qué soy hilarante? ¿Por qué soy genial? Hermana, la lista sigue y sigue. —Está buscándola, lo sé. Lo presiento. Y no puedo permitirlo. Lo amo demasiado y él me ama a mí.

—Hermana, si es cierto lo que piensas, y te doy un nombre… ¿Qué harías? Si está buscándola es por algo. En lugar de complotar y hacer planes malvados deberías de hacer lo más sencillo: hablar con él. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Yo no tengo vela en este entierro.

—¿Y si en ese momento me deja? Crees que estoy dispuesta a…

Pude ver cómo la sangre abandonaba su rostro y quedaba totalmente pálida, su celular mostró una foto de Arnold bajo el nombre de "corazoncito" . Podía vomitar ahí mismo.

—Helga, por favor, por lo que más quieras no vayas a delatarme. Si se entera que te secuestre no sé que podría pasar.

—Maclovia, en todo caso sería yo la que te está secuestrando, pero bien. No diré nada solo si lo pones en alta voz. —No sé por qué razón ansiaba escucharlo, tal vez por los nervios que contagiaba Mafalda, o porque quería estar segura de lo que hablaban, pero lo que si era seguro es que no era porque quería volver a oír su voz. Eso sí no. Seguro que no. Ni de chiste. Descartada esa posibilidad.

—Helga, por favor —Podía leer perfectamente la imploración de piedad en esos ojos, pero no iba a ceder. Mi urgencia era más grande que eso. Quería escucharlo. Y punto.

—Altavoz. Ahora.

Y con eso, contesto la llamada. No voy a negar que sentí algo adentro de mi cuando escuché su voz. Pero seguramente era indigestión.

— _Mel. Hola, siento lo de esta tarde, estaba un poco ocupado._

—Si mi amor, no te preocupes yo entiendo. ¿Cómo le fue a tu abuela con el dentista? ¿Todo bien? _—_ Disculpen si vómito un poquito.

Hubo un silencio prolongado de ese lado de la línea. Me costó trabajo entender por qué hasta que recordé mis lágrimas y sus abrazos. Mejor no regresar a ese momento, gracias.

— _Bien. Salió bien._

—¿Algo que me quieras platicar?

Otra vez ese silencio. No entiendo que está pasando, de pronto me siento mal. No es como que Arnold y yo alguna vez tuviéramos algo. A demás no pasó nada entre nosotros. Solo fue un momento sumamente emotivo e inigualable del que nunca, jamás, voy a hablar con nadie. Mi lógica dice "no pasó nada Helga", pero hay algo que me dice mi corazón, algo que no me deja tranquila conforme a mi episodio de antes. Pero no puedo entender qué es. Lo que si es seguro es que no me sentía totalmente honesta con Magali.

— _No, todo está bien. Vamos a regresar en un mes para confirmar que todo está en orden… y … probablemente yo también me revise._

No fue en si lo que dijo, si no el significado de sus palabras lo que hizo que mi cara se sintiera calientita. Iba a volver a ver a Arnold y eso me hacía sentir esa indigestión de la que no me puedo deshacer desde que lo miré de nuevo.

—¡Que bueno mi amor! A lo mejor también me debería de revisar yo… —A lo que volteo a verme y me dedico un guiño. Rodé mis ojos. Sutil.

— _No creo que sea necesario. Tu dentista es muy buena y a demás queda más cerca de tu casa._

—Está bien corazón. Si tú lo dices. Bueno me tengo que ir… amm… tengo que… hacer algo más. Te hablo luego chiquito. Te amo mi amor. Mucho mucho. Besitos. Bye. —Colgó más rápido de lo que pestañe. Me volteo a ver preocupada. —Helga, necesito ir al baño.

Para nuestra mala suerte, justo en ese momento el chofer de Uber volteo a vernos consternado. Justo frente a nosotros unos policías estaban haciendo revisión. Y la fila no era nada corta.

—Tendrás que aguantar cariño. Están haciendo revisión y no te puedes bajar aquí.

—No entiendes. Yo no puedo esperar, me voy a hacer pipí.

—No. Te esperas porque te esperas. No podemos hacer nada.

—Helga, estoy a punto de…

—No te vas a bajar

—Que me bajes te digo

—Eso sí no se va a poder

—Helga, estoy apunto de hacerme pipí en los pantalones. Señor, si no me baja en este momento voy a desmayarme.

—Marifer. Escúchame y escúchame bien. Tengo cuatro punto ocho de calificación de uber. No tienes idea las propinas que he tenido que dar para llegar ahí. Si bajo de calificación aunque sea una décima te buscaré y te mataré. Lo juro.

A este punto Magnolia tenia los ojos llorosos. La verdad me sentía mal por ella, pero no encontraba que más hacer en este momento, y para llenar el silencio empecé a hablar.

—Arnold y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Mis días consistían en hacer de sus días una pesadilla. Aunque debo admitir que aparecía a mi lado justo cuando lo necesitaba, apesar de que no fuéramos "amigos", siempre sentí un lazo de comprensión de él hacia mí. Estaba en un momento muy oscuro de mi vida. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice. La verdad me sorprende que jamás te contara sobre eso… —Al dejar salir esas palabras pude darme cuenta de que en realidad me dolía el vivir pensando que era más importante en su vida de lo que en realidad era.

La sentí relajarse, al parecer por un momento se le olvido de su urgencia. Me miraba con ojos consternados. No la culpo, probablemente me veía patética. Pero no lo pude evitar, hablar de él, hablar de Arnold siempre fue difícil para mí. Y ahora verme enredada en esta situación… es complicado y doloroso.

—Arnold siempre es muy conservador al hablar. No me platica nada sobre su pasado. Solo me entero de cosas cuando de vez en cuando lo escucho hablando con Gerald. Pero a mí en lo personal no me cuenta nada. Por eso no puedo hablar con él sobre eso. Cada vez que lo escucho hablar sobre el pasado, veo esa chispa en sus ojos, alegría… Y sé que extraña a una de sus ex amores. Lo sé. No me preguntes como pero simplemente lo sé. Y necesito saber quién es, porque yo amo a Arnold y no puedo perderlo. No soy nadie sin él. —Y soltó agua de sus ojos.

Felicidades Helga. Quebraste a la pobre Magnolia. Aunque si me pongo a reflexionar sobre sus palabras, eso no suena a una relación sana. Lo repito, no soy experta en relaciones, y tampoco soy nadie para juzgar. Pero de verdad eso no se ve bien. En primer lugar, porque se puede ver que no hay confianza. Y en segundo lugar porque no ella no está lo suficientemente estable para lo que implica una relación.

—Michelle. No sé si esto te sirva de algo. Toma lo que te guste y deja lo que no. Arnold nunca fue un Don Juan. Nunca ha tenido suerte en ese ámbito. La primera chica de la que se "enamoro" era mayor que él y muy superficial. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que ella no era para él y lo dejo ir. Ese es su enamoramiento más largo. La otra chica por el contrario era muy dulce, hasta empalagosa diría yo. Las cosas simplemente no se dieron bien entre ellos. Ese es su enamoramiento más intenso. Hasta donde yo sé. No entiendo por qué buscaría algo así. Siento que te estás haciendo ideas y deberías de hablar con él.

Nos interrumpieron unos oficiales para ver el auto. Eran la definición perfecta de seres agotados y sin ganas.

—Hola oficial —Me sorprendí de lo empalagosa que podía sonar su voz. Realmente sonaba un poco como Lila en aquellos ayeres. Ahora entendía que había visto en ella. Lo único que me faltaba por comprender era como omitió su nivel de locura. —Todo está perfectamente bien aquí. Si quiere hacer una inspección rápida adelante. Solo le pido de favor un poco de rapidez porque tengo que ir a refrescarme lo antes posible. —Y con esa batida de pestañas fue suficiente para que el chófer avanzará y llegáramos a una tienda en busca de un baño. Se bajó y solté un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Es mi imaginación o esta chica está loca? —La primera vez que escucho la voz del chófer. Hasta este momento pensaba que era mudo.

—Si, yo también siento una vibra extraña de ella.

—¿Y vas a hacer algo al respecto?

—Bueno, no sé… realmente no la puedo ayudar. Ya le dije que…

—No. Respecto a lo que sientes por él.

No sé en qué punto perdí el control y mi vida paso a ser parte del dominio público. No solo tenía que escuchar a Mariana parlotear sobre lo bonito que es Arnold y cuanto lo amaba, si no que ahora hasta el chófer se metía y hablaba de cosas que desconocía. Alguien iba a bajar su calificación el día de hoy.

—Señor, por favor, no haga esto más difícil y absténgase de hacer comentarios que si bien no son ciertos, tampoco está bien que se esparzan rumores. Entre Arnold y yo no hay nada. Punto.

—Esta bien. Si tú lo dices. Solo voy a aportar a esta locura con lo siguiente. Aunque la chica esté fuera de sus cabales algo tiene de razón. Él estaba buscando un amor… y te encontró. Junta las piezas linda. No es tan difícil.

¡¿Quién se cree que...es?! Y la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué está indigestión se hace más fuerte entre más lo pienso? Deben ser mis nervios hechos nudo. Creo que me voy a enfermar porque siento la cara caliente y puedo notar un leve enrojecimiento en mis mejillas por el retrovisor. También puedo ver la sonrisa del chófer llena de… llena de… ¿Satisfacción?

Es que no puede ser así. Arnold me lo dijo, me estaba buscando para arreglar todo. Para decirme que estaba bien conmigo. Que me extrañaba… que me perdonaba. Eso quería Arnold, eso me dio. No tengo por qué dudar de sus razones. Marimar está loca y está haciéndose ideas que no son. Igual que el señor chófer don Uber. Arnold y yo tenemos nuestra historia. Nuestra. Y si él no ha querido compartirla con Marruecos es su decisión.

Una vez que entendí esto, la indigestión empezó a ceder y dejó un vacío que hacía que me doliera un poco el pecho. Cuando miré por la ventana vi que venía hacia acá Mercedes. Ya tenía suficiente por hoy.

—Dame tu dirección. Vamos a dejarte en tu casa.

Solo pudo pestañear. Se sentó a mi lado, tomo mi mano, y soltó un suspiro.

—Por favor entiéndeme…

—¡No! —Quite mi mano abruptamente —¡No te entiendo! Me estas involucrando en algo donde no te puedo ayudar. Si basas tu ser en una persona entonces serás infeliz el resto de tu vida querida. Entiendo que lo quieras, y créeme no soy nadie para opinar, lo sé. Pero esa no es una forma de llevar una relación. Llena de miedo lo único que haces es aferrarte para no perderte. Habla con él.

Dejo de mirarme. Y no la culpo, seguramente me veía extremadamente molesta. Y lo estaba. Yo no pedí estar aquí, mi día no se suponía que lo gastaría haciendo millonario a un Uber y dandole concejos amorosos a una loca. Yo no pedí esto, yo no pedí ver a Arnold. Yo no pedí involucrarme otra vez. Estaba bien. Estaba cómoda. María la del barrio me dio su dirección y miré que estábamos a una cuadra de su casa. Nos inundó el silencio. De nuevo.

—Si hablo con él todo estará perdido. No quiero perderlo todo.

— Arnold no lo es todo. Créeme. —Me volteó a ver, y note que estaba a punto de llorar. —Tengo problemas, no soy la persona indicada para ayudarte, a veces ni siquiera me puedo ayudar a mi misma. Estoy igual de jodida que tú hermana. Pero aquí estoy, y estoy bien. ¿Podría estar mejor? Sí. Pero también podría estar peor. Sí hay una vida después de Arnold. Y si tanto lo amas vas a hablar con él y dejar esta mentira de relación perfecta en la que vives. Hazlo por ti. Hazlo por él.

El auto se detuvo en una casa, dos pisos, con un gran jardín. Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche, pero habían luces prendidas. Alguien la esperaba. Y no pude evitar añorar eso.

—Gracias Helga. Por todo. No conseguí lo que estaba buscando pero creo que le llevo un poco más. —Abrio la puerta y procedió a bajarse.

—De nada. Esta noche ha sido interesante. Descansa. —Mire que se alejaba y tome mi oportunidad. —Pensandolo bien, sí tienes cara de Melissa. En fin Au revoir —Y cerré la puerta fuertmente.

Y eso fue lo que pasó el día que volví a ver a Arnold. Ya ha pasado un mes y no he sabido nada de él, o de Melissa. Son las tres de la mañana y no puedo dejar de recapitular ese día. Tal vez es porque se acerca la fecha de la cita con el dentista de Gertie. Tal vez es por lo que me dijo el chófer, al cual le termine pagando con un riñón lo de esa noche. Tal vez es porque no me desagrada por completo la idea de que Melissa me encontrará ese día. No sé que es, pero es una de esas noches. Una de esas noches donde me permito flaquear un poco y buscar a Arnold en Facebook.

Siento un poco de miedo. Y la verdad no sé qué pensar . En el fondo espero que las cosas con su novia salieran bien. Así podría sentir que contribuí con algo a su felicidad. Pero hay un sentimiento, más en el fondo, más más más en el fondo que espera que no sea así. Es momento de averiguarlo. Tachen lo del principio. No soy como Margo.

Escribo su nombre en el buscador.

Doy click en su perfil.

Está cargando.

Sigue cargando.

Y sigue cargando.

Ya cargó su foto de perfil. La cambió recientemente al parecer.

Y ahí está. Se puede leer.

Arnold Shortman.

Soltero.

Y aquí viene de nuevo esta indigestión.

* * *

 _Cuchuritas hermosas. Aqui si quiero explayarme un poco. Gracias a su apoyo pude escribir esta segunda parte. Sé que no aporta mucho a la historia pero me pareció justo profundizar en la relación de Arnold. Esta parte es un tanto más fantasiosa que la primera, pero quiero explicarme. Este fichero fue creado con el propósito de ser natural. Necesitaba algo creíble. No todos los finales son felices. Pero creo que siempre hay que tener esperanza. Y es justo por esa razón que termina así está parte. Si bien no dejé claro que pasa entre Arnold y Helga deje esperanza. Gracias por sus palabras. Por su apoyo. Por alentarme. Les mando buenas vibras. Por cierto, este es el final-final... pero quién sabe...Hay que conservar la esperanza ;_


End file.
